Samuel Bradsworth Wright
Samuel Bradsworth Wright is still a relatively young pup to the harsh world of mercenary work and venturing out on one's own in pursuit of gold and adventure, but unlike many hapless young ones, he had wit and luck on his side more often than not to get the job done. A troubled background he doesn't like to talk that much about, a record of service with the Argent Crusade and the Stormwind Army, and a growing reputation for freelance jobs and tavern camping; Samuel is intent on seeing the world, and knowing everyone in it. Physical Description A poster boy with the page worn and torn, Samuel was the stereotypical appearance of the average Lordaeron man in this day and age. Tall and well-built from the years of training and combat, yet his body has accumulated its fair share of gross and twisted scars. Edgy blue eyes were settled as the forefront of his visage, always glinting with mischief when they were not distant. Dark blonde hair grew all over his head, the longest being at the top and gathered in a ponytail while the rest gathered along his jaw and upper lip. Samuel’s choice of attire, in terms of plainsclothes, was more earthly and humble - bordering on dirty and ragged. Whether it was loose shirts with bare vests, workshirts, or farmer shirts, all seemed to go for him. He owned a few armor sets, all of them mail-and-leather, and they varied in color - yet they all carried tools and utility with them. His weapons were favorably ranged, preferring both bows and crossbows, but one could also see swords and knives with him when needed. Personality While not exactly a lovable rogue, Samuel had his own devil-may-care attitude that he often paired with his trademark smirk. Tough and gruff were the names of the games he played by default, pairing his rugged look with the demeanor to match. He was free-spirited and chaotic, disliking rules and codes that he feels hold him down from pursuing his goals, and any attempts to regulate him can often be met with a sharp tongue or a derogatory joke, or in worse cases, daring the instigator to just try and see what happens. Samuel was not without his soft side, however. While he was chaotic neutral embodied, he had his good moments when the situation demands it and if he feels like it. He operates by his own code, though it could be broken at any moment if he finds fault with it, and typically sticks to it. Abhorring harming or disrupting the innocent and refusing to do truly dirty work, he had his standards and held them high and well. He was often a jester as well, finding immense humor in day-to-day life, and he was not shy about expressing himself - even if he is the only one laughing. History Samuel Bradsworth Wright was not a famous man, nor historical at all. While he was open about his past, there was definitely mystery to it all as well. What can be gleamed as tangible and legitimate are as follows: Born in the town of Southshore, he lived a quiet life until the Fall of Lordaeron came and he lost his mother to the plague and his father to the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade. He came to Stormwind afterward with his two siblings, and joined the Argent Crusade when he was of age. He attempted to become a Paladin but failed in his trials, yet he saw the end of the Lich King all the same in Northrend. Leaving the Argent Crusade while condemning them (and leaving quite the mark as he did so), he enlisted within the Stormwind Military and gained experience first as a medic, and then as a scout who rose through the ranks until he became a Sergeant. For reasons unknown except his own cited discontentment, he left the Military shortly after the Pandaria campaign and the Siege of Orgrimmar. Taking his skills to a more mercenary type of life, he began taking on odd jobs here and there as he settled himself in his new role. He honed his skills as a ranger who knew the wilds of Azeroth and a hunter of beasts and the wicked, and took up bigger contracts - though he has an ironclad set of rules and moral guidelines that he still follows. Thus he remains to this day, a wanderer looking for coin and adventure. External Links Bradsworth's Armory Page Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Human Category:Alliance Hunter Category:Hunter Category:Argent Crusade